


[ÇEVİRİ] You Call Me Monster

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Yazar: jumpthisshipÇevirmen: doyeolight





	[ÇEVİRİ] You Call Me Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Call Me Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400665) by jumpthisship. 



> Yazar: jumpthisship  
> Çevirmen: doyeolight

İsyan sonrası herkes darmadağındı. İçeri girerken sağ çıkamayacaklarını biliyorlardı fakat yine de hepsi zırhlı aracın arkasında, yarılmış dudaklarla ve kelepçelenmiş ellerle sağır edici sessizlikte gürültüyle nefes alıp veriyorlarken bu ağır gelmişti. Kyungsoo parmak boğumlarındaki sıyrıklara tıslarken yere kan tükürdü, ağzının gerisindeki azı dişi biraz sallantılı hissettiriyordu, göz yaşartıcı gaz ne zaman gözlerini kapatsa geçmek bilmeden yakıyordu. Vücudu hırpalanmış ve yaralanmıştı fakat teninin altındaki kanı fokurduyordu. 

Sert sıra üzerinde, yanındaki Chanyeol bir saniye bile hareketsiz duramıyordu, dizi sıçrıyor sert ve hızlı bir şekilde soluk alıp veriyordu, elleri kelepçeleri içinde titriyordu. Kyungsoo karavanın karanlığı nedeniyle gözlerini kıstı, arabayla binaları geçerlerken soluk ay ışığı hafif boyalı pencerelerden ara sıra süzülüyordu. Kimse konuşmuyordu, Kyungsoo da öyle, fakat Chanyeol'ün yüzüne bakıyordu; yanağındaki eziğe, kaşının altındaki kesiğe, gözlerindeki öfkeli pırıltıya, hatta loş ışıkta deli gibi görünüyordu. Kyungsoo midesine saplanan acıyı görmezden gelerek -Yüce tanrı, iç kanama olmamasını umuyordu-onun için kendisinden daha fazla endişeleniyordu. Ona uzanıp kanlı ellerinden birini yerinde duramayan dizlerden birine yerleştirdi. Chanyeol anında hareketsizleşti, karanlıkta gözleri buluştu. Çenesini sıktı ve elleri titredi fakat hiçbir şey söylemeyip kurumuş kanla kabuklanan burnundan nefes alıp verdi. 

Ve sonra karavan durdu, arka kapı açıldı ve orada başındaki kaskı çıkaran bir polis memuru vardı, bu kişi yüzünü iyi bildikleri biriydi. Bu yüz hain, dönek dedikleri birinin yüzüydü. Baekhyun sırıttı. "Çıkın." dedi, "Gitmemiz gerekiyor."

Kimsenin bir şey demeye vakti yoktu. Karavandan dışarı çıktılar, soğuk gecede nefesleri buğulanıyordu ve yere basar basmaz koşmaya başladılar. Kyungsoo yere iner inmez tökezledi, ayak bileği esnerken nefesinin altından küfretti fakat Chanyeol'ün eli bir saniye içinde kolundaydı, onu yukarı yanı sıra çekiyordu. Burkulmuş bir ayak bileği ile koşmak çok fena acıtıyordu fakat bunu düşünecek vakti yoktu. Yalnızca koştu, botları asfalta vuruyordu, bunu yapmazsa öleceğini biliyordu.

Önde Baekhyun'un başını görebiliyordu, yol gösteriyordu ve başı fırıl fırıl dönüyordu fakat bunu düşünecek vakit de yoktu. Sonra. Bununla sonra ilgilenebilirlerdi. 

Nihayet eski, köhne bir depoya ulaştılar ve arka kapıda soluyarak, küfrederek sıraya dizildiler. Baekhyun kemerinden bir anahtar çıkarırken Jongin kısık bir ton ile ondan cevap talep ediyordu fakat Baekhyun ağzını kapalı tutmaya ve ellerindeki kelepçeleri birer birer çözerken başını iki yana sallamaya devam etti. 

Sehun Jongin'e doğru düştü, ağzının kenarı kanıyordu ve Yixing beline yaslandı, karnına tutunuyordu. Kyungsoo yanındaki Chanyeol'ün şiddetlice titrediğini hissederken sessizce sırasını bekliyordu. Burada güçsüzlüğüne ve titrekliğine rağmen daha fazla ışık vardı ve Chanyeol ışıkların altında daha da kaçık görünüyordu, gözleri vahşi bakıyordu ve saçları kurumuş kan ile keçe olmuştu. 

"Bu ne s*kim, Baekhyun," Chanyeol anahtarlar kendisine ulaştığında tısladı, elleri öylesine titriyordu ki Kyungsoo'nun, Baekhyun Chanyeol'ün kelepçeleriyle ilgilenirken onun ellerini tutması gerekmişti. Baekhyun hiçbir şey söylemiyordu fakat Chanyeol'ün elleri serbest kaldığı an bir yumruk çenesine yapıştı.

 

"Siktir, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun geriye sendelerken bağırdı. 

"Ne işin var burada?" diye sordu Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo o daha fazla hasara neden olmadan önce kıyafetinin arkasına yapışıp onu geride tuttu. Chanyeol debeleniyordu. "Seni yılan, niye geri geldin?"

"Ben daima geri geldim, seni g*tdeliği. Fakat sen bunu bilseydin beni ele verirdin," Baekhyun dudağından sızan kanı silip tükürdü. 

"Yapardık da sanki! Tüm zaman boyunca bu fikre karşı çıktın, sen bir ödleksin, seni öldüreceğim." Chanyeol saldırdı fakat onu geri itmek için Kyungsoo'nun yanına başka eller de katıldı. 

"Geri geldim, Chanyeol, birinin siz kalın kafalıları kurtarması gerekiyordu ve o ben oldum," Baekhyun sert bir şekilde konuştu.

"Sen sadece ellerini kirletmek istemedin seni or*spu çocuğu."

 

"Hayır, bu pisliği üzerimden boşuna atmak istemedim. Kıçınızı kurtardığım için şanslısınız." Baekhyun tekrar karşılık verdi.

"İyi bir sebep uğruna birkaç fekadarlık yapmaya gönüllü olduğumuz için kusurumuza bakma!"

"Sanki bir şey yaptınız da!" 

Chanyeol yeniden hamle yaptı ve bu kez Kyungsoo onu yerine çekti. "Chanyeol!" diye hırladı, "Chanyeol, dur."

"Kyungsoo," dedi Chanyeol, neredeyse ağzından köpükler çıkıyordu ve bir anlığına Kyungsoo onun kendisine yumruk atacağını düşündü. Fakat sonra o yalnızca, "S*ktir!" dedi ve geçip gitmek için yönünü değiştirdi. 

Birkaç kişi peşinden gitmeye yeltendi fakat Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallayarak hepsini gönderdi. Çabucak Chanyeol'e yetişip gömleğinin yakasından tuttu ve onu kapıya sürükledi. 

Karanlık, dar bir sokak arasına girdiler, pis tuğladan yapılma duvarlar ve bitkin bir rüzgar vardı. Chanyeol arkasından kapıyı çarptı ve bağırdı, "S*keyim!" kapıyı yumruklayarak çoktan kanlı olan parmak boğumlarını yaraladı ve duyulabilir bir çığlıkla kendini geri çekti. 

"Chanyeol, sakinleş biraz," Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün elini bakmak için elleri arasına alırken sesini alçaltarak söyledi.

Chanyeol ellerini çözdü, "Kyungsoo, o bizi terketti. Bize bir bok bile söylemedi." Sert bir şekilde soluk alıp veriyordu ve bir eli çoktan dağılmış saçlarının arasından geçti. 

"Chanyeol, biliyorum ama sakinleşmen gerek. Hiçbir şeye yardımcı olmuyorsun. Yaralanmış durumdasın, üzgünsün ve sen-"

"Nasıl sakinleşeyim, Soo? Onun ne dediğini duydun mu? Biz hayatlarımızı riske atıyoruz ve o dışarıda, tümüyle el sürülmemiş bir hâlde bize bunu bir hiç uğruna yaptığımızı söylüyor."Chanyeol çılgına dönmüş bir şekilde volta attı, parmakları saçında kıvrılıyordu. "Sadece, kahretsin! Onu öldüreceğim."

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo onu kolundan yakalayıp yeniden sırtını duvara yaslamak için zorladı. "Dur. Kes sesini. Biz iyiyiz."

Chanyeol gözleri buluştuğunda hırıltılı bir nefes aldı, kalbi son derece hızlı bir şekilde atıyordu ve sonra Kyungsoo onun dudaklarını yakalamak için kendini yukarı itti, canını acıtmaya yetecek kadar sertti, acıtmasını istemişti. 

Chanyeol'ün boğazından bir ses sürünerek çıktı ve Kyungsoo bu sesi dudaklarıyla bastırdı. Bir eli yumruk yapılmış hâlde Chanyeol'ün tişörtünün önünde ve diğeri de ensesinde kıvrılmış onu yakına bastırırken yerinde tutuyordu, Chanyeol pes edip öpücüğüne karşılık verirken ağzındaki kanın tadını aldı. 

Öpücük öfkeyle vahşi, kontrolsüz bir şekilde başlamıştı, dudakları arasında dişler birbirine çarpıyor, sert nefesler alınıp veriliyordu. Bu çok acıtıyordu çünkü Kyungsoo ayaklanma esnasında dudağından birden fazla kez darbe almıştı ve Chanyeol'ün dişleri kabuk bağlama şansını zar zor edinen o kesiği sıyırıp duruyordu, parmakları Kyungsoo'nun kalçalarında morluğa sebep olacak kadar sıkıydı fakat o bunu umursamıyordu bile. Bilerek Chanyeol'ün ağzının içini yaladı, Chanyeol'ün başını elleriyle hareket ettirerek, burnunu hafifçe dürttü, Chanyeol ağzından pürüzlü bir inleme kaçırana dek sert bir şekilde emdi. Nazik bir öpücük değildi. Bir öpücük bile zor sayılırdı. Çok fazla diş, çok fazla kan, çok fazla acı ve bedenlerinde kol gezen adrenalin vardı.

Ama sonra Chanyeol kendisini bir solukla ayırdı ve Kyungsoo yanaklarındaki nemliliğin farkına vardı fakat ağlayan o değildi. Chanyeol birkaç saniye sert nefesler alıp verdi, göğsü kalkıp iniyordu, gözleri kapalıydı ve sonra fısıldadı, "Orada birkaç dakikalığına, seni kaybettiğimi zannettim. Her şey çok çılgıncaydı. Seni göremedim, sandım ki seni kaybettim."

"İyiyiz, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo soluk aldı, ellerini Chanyeol'ün yanaklarını kavramak için hareket ettirerek ona bakmak için parmaklarına yüzünün etrafında yol gösterdi. "Aç gözlerini." Chanyeol söyleneni yaptı ve artık gözleri vahşi bakmıyordu. "İyiyiz."

"Evet," nefes alıp verdi ve sonra yeniden öpüşmeye başladılar. 

 

Bu kez daha yumuşaktı, yine de tam olarak nazik değildi. Nazik, iyileştirici öpücükler için daha sonra zamanları olacaktı. Oysa şimdi, hayatta olduklarını bilmeye ihtiyaçları vardı ve bunu da kesiklerinin sızılarını, yaralarının zonklayışını hissederek yapabilirlerdi. Kyungsoo dilleri birlikte kayarken Chanyeol'ün yanaklarındaki nemliliği baş parmaklarıyla sildi, ve öpücük darmadağınıktı, her yerde kanla karışık salyaları vardı ama iyiydi. Chanyeol onun ağzına doğru sessiz, muhtaç sesler çıkarıyor, boğuk iç çekiş gibi sesler bırakıyordu ve Kyungsoo daha sıkı kavrayıp daha yakınında tuttu, tümüyle buradayım der gibi bedenlerini sıkıca birbirine bastırdı.

Chanyeol buna açmış gibi öpüyordu onu ve belki de öyledi, bunun için zamanları olmamıştı, her şey meydana gelirken yakalanmışlardı. Belki de bu yüzden Kyungsoo bu öpücükte boğuluyor gibi hissediyordu, Chanyeol onu nefes almaktansa bunu yapmayı tercih edermiş gibi öpüyordu. Dudaklarının birbirine her bastırılışı, dillerinin her kayışı, Kyungsoo'nun göğsünde hissettiği pençelenmeyi doyurmuyordu. Daha derin, daha uzun öpmek istiyordu, ta ki düşünemeyecek hâle gelene kadar. Chanyeol'ün dudakları çatlamış ve ısrarcıydı, sıcak ve tanıdıktı, Kyungsoo kendini bu dudaklardan ayırmaya katlanamıyordu.

 

"Soo," Chanyeol ellerini Kyungsoo'nun kalça kıvrımından kaydırıp onu daha sıkı çekerken Kyungsoo'nun ağzının içine soludu, bir elini tişörtünün altından sırtına bastırmak için kaydırdı.

 

Kyungsoo onun parmak uçları hassas teninde yara bereleri sıyırarak geçtiğinde tısladı fakat geri çekilmedi, bunu düşünmedi bile. Chanyeol'ün dişlerinin çıkıntılarının haritasını diliyle çizdi, sertçe esen gece rüzgarı kıyafetlerinin altından sessizce sokulduğunda titredi. 

"Tanrım," dedi Chanyeol, boğazının gerisinden çaresiz bir ses çıkarıyordu. Nefesi Kyungsoo'nun yanaklarında keskin ve sıcaktı, göğsü bedenlerinin arasında inip kalkıyordu. Sesi kendinden geçmek üzereymiş gibi çıkıyordu, ağzı Kyungsoo'nunkinin karşısında aceleyle hareket ediyordu, durmak zorunda kalmadığı sürece sanki memnuniyetle kendinden geçer gibiydi.

"Shhh," dudaklarına karşı yatıştırıcı bir ses çıkardı, ağzı Chanyeol'ün çenesine hareket etti, boğazına doğru öpücükler konduruyor ve bir eli Chanyeol'ün saçlarında kıvrılmış bir hâlde başını tutarken yüzünü oraya gömüyordu, diğer eli ise kolunda yukarı aşağı iniyordu. Chanyeol'ün boğazını nazikçe yaladı ve emdi, tüm o süreç boyunda olduğundan daha dikkatliydi ta ki orada bir ezik (yara) olduğundan emin olana dek. Seni buradan işaretlemişler, kafasının içinde söyledi, Chanyeol'ün tenini öptü, fakat bu benden. Nefretten doğan yüzlerce iz ve aşktan doğan bir iz. 

Daha önce hiç dile getirmemişlerdi - aşkı- ama Kyungsoo bunun için başka bir kelime bilmiyordu. Chanyeol'ün avuç içlerinin Kyungsoo'nun gömleğinin altında, hırpalanmış bedeninde hassas bir şekilde ilerleyişinin göğsünde yarattığı sıkışmayı başka hiçbir şey tanımlayamazdı. Başka hiçbir şey, dudakları yeniden, yumuşak bir şekilde buluştuğunda bedeninin nasıl da ürperdiğini tarif edemezdi.

 

Chanyeol'ün nefesleri şimdi daha yavaş çıkıyor, göğsünde tıkırdayarak Kyungsoo'nun bedeninde gölge bırakıyordu ve Kyungsoo onun paralanmış tenine kısa süreli öpücükler bırakırken avuçlarıyla yüzünü yerinde tutuyordu. Yanaklarındaki ezikleri, boğaz çukurundaki eski teri öptü; Chanyeol'ün elini alıp şişkin parmak boğumlarındaki kesiklere, avuç içindeki sıyrıklara öpücük kondurdu. Sessiz yeminler ve sözsüz güvencelerle döşüyordu öpücüklerini. Chanyeol'ün bedeninin titremeye son vermesini bekliyordu. Onun için bunu yapmak adına asla orada olmamayı diledi.

Her şey oldukça berbat bir hâldeydi ama Kyungsoo buna tutunacaktı. En azından, nasıl sonuçlanırsa sonuçlansın birlikte gideceklerdi.

 

-Son-


End file.
